The Arrival
by 1stcuteredhead
Summary: Meet the people of Fairy Tail! you're a female in high school and it is your first day of senior year. you somehow get transported to a place called "Fairy Tail". The weird part is someone brought you here on purpose. you want to figure out why someone would want to bring you to this magic place. (rated T for language.) P.O.V. you (most of the time) only ship mentioned is Gajevy.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

I slammed your hand against the alarm clock and pressed the button to turn it off. I got up in my bed and wiped my eyes. I opened them to see my room, which is suspected since it's MY ROOM.

My room is a light gray with pink polka dots scattered throughout. I have a desk in the corner with my laptop and phone charging on top of it. I have a pink fuzzy in the middle of my room and a dresser to the wall.

I got up and groggily walked out of my room to the corridor and made my way downstairs for breakfast. Today was an important day after all and you didn't want to miss it. Today was the first day of my senior year in high school. For me, that meant nine more months then you would be in college and moved out with sweet, sweet freedom.

I got to the kitchen to see my mother and father at the table. I sat down and your mom put a plate of breakfast in front of me. Scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Bleugh, I hate eggs, but my parents gave it to you anyway. I attempted to swallow some of the eggs, but failed miserably. I Ate everything else and went to my room. Me and my parents don't talk much, but I still like them.

I grabbed my outfit I had laid out and put it on after brushing my teeth and hair. I looked into the mirror. Satisfied with how I looked, I walked out. At least, that's what I was going to do, but this bright flash of light appeared around me, and I passed out. 

"Ne, who is she?" I heard a male voice say. OHMYGOD DID I GET KIDNAPPED?! That COULD explain the blackout. They probably drugged me and took me to their base. Oh god, where am I?!

"I dunno. She just showed up. Should we wake her up?" I heard another man said. Yep. I am going to die "Nah let 'er sleep. She seems blacked out." I heard a woman say. Ok thank god it's not all men, but who was she? "HA HA CANA IS ALL THAT DRINKING TEACHIN' YA SOMETHING?!" Shouted the voice from before. "DONT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS" shouted the female voice again which I'm guessing came from 'Cana'.

I started to slowly open my eyes. "Guys! She's waking up!" Everything was hazy at first, but then everything cleared up and I saw... Pink? Wait a second. Someone was close to my face. Really close to my face. I screamed and backed away from him. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I shouted out. He held up a hand to his ear by his- wait. Pink hair? Is that natural?

"I should be asking you that! You just showed up at our guild in a flash of light!" Said the pink haired man. Wait, guild? What's a guild?

"Umm, is that where I am? A... Um wait... Oh! Guild?" I asked confused.

"Wait, you know what I guild is right?" Said another man. I looked over to see his clothes were missing. Even his boxers!

"OH GOOD LORD! MY VIRGIN EYES! PUT ON SOME PANTS!" I shouted at him. He looked down and looked suprised and started to look for his pants mumbling something along the lines of "when did that happen?" Or "This happens all the time."

Slightly traumatized, I looked away and saw a redheaded girl. If looks could kill, I think I would be dead. "Who are you?" She asked me. "O-oh. Okay um so my name is anon, I'm 17 years old, a senior in high school from Minnesota." I told the scary woman trying not to stutter.

"Wait, Minnesota? Is that a guild? Show us your guild mark!" She yelled. She was about to strip search me when I yelled out "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? MINNESOTA IS A FRICKIN STATE FROM THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA YOU NUMB NUTS! ISNT THAT WHERE WE ARE?" I asked.

"United States of America? Minnesota? We aren't there. We are in Magnolia." The redhead said with a no-duh kind of look.

"Magnolia?" I said. "Where on earth is that?" I asked

"In the kingdom of Fiore!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Oh hahaha! I see! This is a joke pulled by the upperclassmen that graduated! Well this is taking it to far! I want to go back home! Do you have a phone?" I asked.

"What's a phone?"

I couldn't believe my ears OR my eyes. This can't be real. Please tell me I'm dreaming.

"I FOUND THEM!" The nudist from earlier said

"SHUT UP ICE BRAIN" the man with pink hair said and he did something I will never forget. He punched him but... His fist was on FIRE?!

"Haaa sorry anon. Ice princess here can be an idiot sometimes." The pink haired man said "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF DRAGON BREATH!" The nudist shouted back. He put his hands to the floor and froze the ground underneath it. Wait WHAT.

"HOW ARE YOU TWO DOING THAT?!" I asked/yelled at them.

"We're wizards, duh Anon. Most everyone here is." Said the nudist. I looked around to see all the confused faces that were directed at me. I felt dizzy and next thing I knew I was on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

I woke up to be surrounded by white. I flashed back to when 'that' happened. The white walls of the hospital room... The heart monitors... The scent of medicine and chemicals... I NEED TO GET OUT.

I immediately shot up out of bed, but I hit something that I didn't see them there. "Woah!" Said the person I bumped into. I look up to see a girl... Why was she here? Then it all came back to me. The bright light, the man with the pink hair, the... Nudity.

"Hey are you feeling okay anon?" The girl asked. She sounded nice, so I replied. "Oh... Uh y-yeah I'm fine. This place just startled me, that's all." I told her. "Oh I can understand. Do you need anything? Water, food, blanket?" The blonde asked me. "I'm good. But I want to know what your name is." I said. "My name? Oh whoops! That was rude, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Lucy, a celestial Mage here at fairy tail."

"Lucy? Nice to meet you. But wait, what's a celestial Mage?" I asked Lucy. " wow, you really aren't from here are you? Well that's okay. A celestial Mage can use keys such as these" she pulled out a ring of gold and silver keys "and use them to summon celestial beings. For instance, I could call out Loke, Virgo, Plue, anything really!" She explained. "WAIT. isn't Loke a god from marvel? Is he real in this realm? Oh my god he's REAL!" I squeaked. "Huh? No Loke is the name of a celestial spirit I have. Leo to be exact." She said. The excitement sorta went away, but I was still curious. "Isn't Virgo a zodiac?" I asked. I felt like a child, but Lucy kept up with me.

"Yeah she is. Wanna see?" She asked. I nodded and she stood up. She took a golden key from her ring and stepped back. "Open, gate of the maid, VIRGO!" She said. All of the sudden, girl with pink hair (what's the deal with these weird hair colors?) came out of no where. I sat there, amazed by this. Was that really a zodiac? They look... Human. "Punishment Princess?" The maid asked. "Woah woah woah Lucy, did she just call you princess?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter.

She started to blush. "Virgo, I would like you to meet Anon. Anon, this is Virgo, one of the celestial spirits I'm in a contract with." Lucy greeted us. I was about to shake her hand, but then it dawned on me. "Lucy..." I said. "Hmm?" "D-Does everyone here use magic?" I asked while sweating profusely. "more or less, yeah." She replied, acting nonchalant. " what planet am I on?" I asked, I could feel the color draining from my face. "Earth." She said, acting a little confused. "This isn't earth! On earth, there is no such thing as magic, on earth zodiacs and constellations are permanently up in the sky, and on earth NO ONE CAN FREEZE THE FLOOR IF THEY WANTED TO!" I yell at her.

"Well, look who's awake!" I heard a voice say. I look around to find the source of the voice, but no one was there. "down here young miss!" The voice said again. I looked down to see a old man with a staff in his had. He was, well, short. Just under four feet probably. "Oh! Uh sorry I didn't see you there." I said acting a little ashamed by my choice of words.

"That's okay! Happens all the time. Doesn't even bother me anymore." He said in a cheerful tone. "So, would you mine telling us where your from Anon?" He asked. "Sure, if you tell me your name first." I replied. It was only polite to do so.

"Ahh yes, silly me. My name is Macao, and I'm the master of this guild." He said. "Can you answer one quick question? Then I'll answer every question you have." I said. "Well, a guild is a place where mages and wizards alike come together and be apart of a guild." Like a huge club huh? "They can form teams and go on jobs to earn money. That's just a basic explanation." He said.

"Now, onto those questions." He said. "Where are you from?" He asked. "Minnesota." I replied. He jolted at the name but continued on. "How old are you?" "17." "Do you have family?" "Yes a mom and a dad." "What are your three sizes?" "WHAT?!" I was about to slap him, but a girl with white hair beat me to it.

"Now master, that seems a little off topic don't you agree? Why don't we ask more questions that will help us understand the situation better?" She said in a sweet tone that was hiding anger. "Yes... Mira..." He gasped out. Mira was her name?

"Hello Anon, my name is Mira. I'm a barmaid here at fairy tail." She said in a sweet voice.

"C-charmed." I said. Now I know not to get on her bad side.

"Can you tell me how I got here please?" I asked. "Well," Lucy said "me, Natsu, Gray, and Erza we're planning on going on a mission when all of the sudden, a bright light appeared in the middle of the room. When it left, there you were. Asleep." Lucy explained. "Oh..." I said, slightly disappointed. "By the way what's your magic?" Mira asked.

"Magic? What magic? I'm just a normal human." I said. "What? Then how did you get here if you didn't use magic?" Lucy asked, shocked. "That's the thing. I don't know. I was just in my room, about to walk to my laptop when all of the sudden, a bright light was around me." I said, shrugging.

"Then that means one thing then." Macao said. "Someone brought you here. On purpose." He finished.

...WHAT!?


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiddnaping

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BRING ME HERE ON *PURPOSE*?" I yelled out a bit to loudly, which I figured due to the fact some more people came in.

"Lu-chan! Natsu wants to know if Anon-chan is- oh okay she is. Hang on I'll go tell him." The blue haired girl then left as soon as she came.

"Who was that? And who is Natsu?" I asked in a more calm manner, but I was still a bit irritated. "That was Levy-chan, my best friend and book buddy. And Natsu is-" Lucy was interrupted by the door being slammed open.

"HEY! ANON YOU'RE AWAKE!" He practically yelled in my ear. "*sigh* Anon this is Natsu. He's one of the four dragon slayers we have here. You can obviously see how energetic he is." Lucy said, in an annoyed tone. "And NATSU! You don't yell like that at a guest!" Lucy said in a scolding tone towards Natsu.

"Hey! I can't help it! I'm bored!" Natsu said. "Then go fight gray or something!" Lucy said back. "Preferably not so roughly so I don't get any more bills or fees from you brats!" Macao added on. "How are you feeling Anon?" Natsu asked me, clearly ignoring Macao and Lucy. "Irritated to be honest, and actually I remember you." I said. "Really?" "Yeah. When I woke up, the first thing I saw was your pink hair." I said. That obviously hit a nerve.

"It. Is. Not. PINK!" He yelled. I hid under the covers of the bed as he started going on a rampage. Lucy had to call out one of her spirits to carry Natsu out. It looked like a cow, so it was probably Taurus. "Sorry! Give him a little bit to cool down, okay?" Lucy said, then left the room. Everyone else left too.

"What the hell was his problem?"  
>-P.O.V. CHANGE: NATSU-<p>

"WHAT THE HELL WAS HER PROBLEM?! I COME IN THERE CONCERNED AND SHE MAKES FUN OF MY FREAKING HAIR!" I yelled out to no one in particular

"Hey, well at least we have the same side about what color your hair is." Gray said in a mocking tone.

"YOU SHUT UP ICE DICK!" "MAKE ME, FLAME-BRAIN!" "OH YEAH ICE CREAM SUNDAE?" "YOU WANNA G-" "I know you two aren't fighting, right?" Erza said in a threatening tone. "O-of course not Erza, we're best pals! Right Natsu?" "AYE!" I squeaked out. "Good, because we need to figure this out. Anon, she said she was from Minnesota. Do you know where that is master." Erza said.

"Well, I've heard rumors, but you know Edolas and how it is a different plane or something like that? Well, I've heard there are more places like that. One is called earth, like ours is. It is exactly like our planet, but it has no magic, like Edolas. I think Minnesota is a town or something like that from that plane." Master said.

Most people were shocked, but my jaw dropped. "So was it like an Amnia that brought her here?" Lucy asked. "No, those are more wide spread. She also mentioned being at home, so if it was one, her family would most likely be here as well, but they aren't." Erza said. "That's why I believe someone brought her here." Master said.

"Why the hell would someone want someone as rude as her to come here?" I asked, still upset over the fight with my hair. "Well she's actually pretty funny if you ask me." Gray said. "Well I DIDN'T" I yelled at him. "Well fuck you too then!" "GUYS CAN WE PLEASE STAY FOCUSED!" Levy yelled. We both shut up.

"Thanks Levy-San." Master said. I scoffed, but listened. "We don't know why she was brought here or if she was even brought here on purpose, but we are going to assume that she was. Another downside is that we don't know wether or not she was brought here for good or bad purposes, so we need to watch her." Master said.

"Wait, then who's watching her now?" I asked. It was all silent until we all simultaneously muttered "shit." Me, Lucy, Gray, and master ran up the stairs to the infirmary to see an open window, an empty bed, and stuff knocked over. The last thing I mentioned Kent one thing was for certain.

Someone kidnapped Anon.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up Again

~P.O.V. Anon~

-flashback to after Natsu left-

Seriously! What is his problem!? His hair is pink, nothing else! Jeez, how does Lucy and Macao and everyone else deal with him? Jeez, if I had 'magic' like everyone else here, I woul-

"Hello there." Who was that? That sounded like it came from the window. I sweat dropped as I slowly turned my head juuuust enough to see a hooded man.

Crap.

I quickly jumped out of the infirmary bed, ignoring the dizziness and spots in my vision. Damn my low blood sugar! I looked over and saw a folded up tv table that you see all the time in sitcoms when the family is watching tv while eating dinner, like in Matilda. I grabbed it and threw it over towards the hooded man. He dodged the table easily and was quickly behind me. How did he get there? He hit one of the pressure points in my neck and I blacked out.

~present~

I woke to find myself in this basement cellar, in a cage. Just great. I have absolutely no idea where I am. My vision is hazy, but I noticed a man walking up to me. My ears were ringing, but I could make out what he was saying.

"I see you're awake. That's good, I was just about to begin. You probably would have wanted to stay asleep for this. The process of transferring magic into you is quite painful, due to the fact that your body hasn't ever experienced such a thing." The man had finished.

Magic? Painful process? What was going to happen to me? I tried to say "what are you going to do to me? Let me out!" But my throat was so dry, it came out "what...Doing...me...out..." I couldn't speak, move, or even use my five senses correctly.

"You probably can't move, that being the side effects of the stunning spell on you. Well, let's make this quick." The man held up a needle filled with a glowing gas. "Who...are...you...?" I managed to spit out, despite how much it hurt.

"Me? Well... You can call me 'god'." The man said before stabbing my forearm with the needle.

~P.O.V. Natsu~

SHIT! Someone kidnapped Anon! "Hey Natsu! Can you get her smell and track her down?" That annoying ice prick said. "LISTEN FREEZE BRAIN! I AIN'T NO FUCKING DOG OKAY?!" "Oh REALLY? Cuz you sure smell like one!" "GUYS PLEASE WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS." Erza bellowed.

"Listen Natsu, we need you, Wendy, and Gajeel. Laxus is on a mission right now, but we would need him too. You guys have heightened senses due to being dragon slayers so we might as well use them. So, do you smell Anon or not?" Knowing Erza was right, I exhaled then sniffed the air, trying to find a scent. Found it. "Wendy, Gajeel, smell that?" "Y-yes! It smells like something enchanting! Like pine and sugar!" Wendy said. (_A/N what they smell is the twilight woods perfume from Bed Bath & Body Works lol_) "ALRIGHT THEN. LETS GO FIND ANON!" "YEAH!"


	5. Chapter 5: The 'Experiment'

Chapter 5

That man, or 'god' wasn't kidding when he said it was going to be painful. Painful doesn't even describe how much it hurt. From the videos I've seen in health class of women giving birth *shudder*, I would say it's at least 8 more times painful then that, which hurts, by the way. I felt every vein in my body holding things besides blood, oxygen, and carbon dioxide. I couldn't describe what it was.

I soon felt my heart beating quickly, so quickly I thought it was going to burst. My pupils were dilated so everything was bright, and my breathing was that of a hummingbird. That sounded really poetic and beautiful, but it is actually really scary. I thought I was going to pass out or... Die. I soon gave out and somehow fell asleep.

~P.O.V. CHANGE 3rd person~

The man opened the door to the cage and examined the girl. She was on the floor, seemingly dead. "Such a shame. I thought she was the one." The man said quietly to himself. He leaned down and checked for the girls pulse. Not there, just the humming of magic trying to leave her system.

As he pulled back his hand, he was suddenly stopped. By the girl who was seemingly dead. She shot open her eyes and looked at her captor. Her eyes were different though, they were now a pale gold. He tried stunning her in a desperate attempt to escape, but it didn't work. 'How is that possible? My stun spell could knock out a horse!' The man thought to himself. She looked up to him, then smiled liked a mad man. "Oh shit."

~P.O.V. Anon~

My head... It's throbbing... I felt something on my neck, fingers... I grabbed said hand and opened my eyes and stared up to the man in front of me. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes that were almost red. I grinned up to him. This could be fun.

"Oh shit." The man said. "OH SHIT IS RIGHT, MY FRIEND. YOUR IN TROUBLE NOW THAT YOU AWOKE ME." I said. What was I saying? It's like I'm not in charge of my body. I miraculously stood up and looked at my captor. For the first time he looked... Afraid? "BEELZEBUB'S SPEAR!" I shouted. Suddenly, a spear appeared right next to me. WHAT THE HELL?! "M-master, please... I am but a worshipper! Please!" The man said.

"YOU HAVE AWOKENED ME MANY YEARS BEFORE I WAS NEEDED, THE PENALTY FOR THAT IS NOTHING LESS THEN DEATH!" I shouted. Woah woah woah DEATH? I wasn't going to kill him, was I? Then again I wasn't in control of my body, so I didn't know what was going to happen. "PLEASE! I DONT WANT TO DIE!" The man said. I leaned down to him on the ground.

"If I EVER see your face again, you WILL die. I am going back to sleep, for I am not needed yet. If you try to awake me again, you know what WILL happen." I said in a voice that dripped with venom and hostility. The man nodded his head before running out of the room. I heard a door upstairs close, so I assumed he left.

"Now," I said, releasing the spear which then suddenly evaporated. "Listen girl, I know you are witnessing this and everything that happened before, but this happened too soon. I'm going to erase your memories of everything you saw AFTER I awoke. You will fall asleep, and when you wake up, you will remember nothing." I said. Wait, I was going to forget this! But it's so cool to know this!

I suddenly raised a hand in front of my eyes. "See you soon. ANGELS MEMORY CLEANSE!" I said. Suddenly, a bright flash of light came from my hand right into my eyes. I felt the other being leave, and I was falling down. Before I passed out though, I heard what seemed to be Natsu, Lucy, and two other people call my name.

Seems like they found me.


End file.
